Pspjohn1
Pspjohn1 is the famous owner of the 7th largest superclan in ROBLOX, John's Cobras. It is falesly stated that pspjohn1 has a bad reputation. John's Cobras Pspjohn1 'founded the superclan John's Cobras in early 2010. The group started gaining fame when pspjohn1 offered free VIP at one of his famous games "'Battle Over the Bridge", in exchange for joining John's Cobras. John's Cobras then went to war with other several famous war clans, such as ROBLOXian Assault Team, First Encounter Assault Recon, The Vaktovian Empire and the United Clan of ROBLOX. In early 2012, John's Cobras had successfully reached 25,000 members. A while before, John's account was stolen, which lead the clan John's Cobras to be lead by a user by the name of DatNoobDatHostedDatNoobClan. The username cites that John's Cobras was a "noob" clan, which is false. With control of his account again, pspjohn1 started the John's Cobras Revolution'''s, and went to war with several major superclans. By the end of '''2012, John's Cobras had gained a milestone of 50,000 members. Battle Over the Bridge One of pspjohn1's '''most successful games, Battle Over the Bridge has over 1,400,000 visits, being one of the major incomes of pspjohn. Battle Over the Bridge also is one of the main supporting games of John's Cobras (along with Fort Fang). John's Cobras Fort Fang John's Cobras official base. Fort Fang consists of 2 main bases, namely '''Raider's Base and Fort Fang. Fort Fang is surrounded by two walls, the first and outmost wall consisting of two large gates (controllable from a control room inside it) and a John's Cobras Group Door. A small obby for the raiders is provided on the left cliff face to climb over the gate (however, it will require the use of "stacking" or a ladder car or any other object high enough to reach the first jump). The second and innermost wall consists of one large gate and another Group Door. An obby is also provided to make it over (the obby consists of jumps, and a barely visible mine). Inside Fort Fang is a complex of rooms, some of them being Meeting Rooms and others Jails. The mostly used room, which is the Flag Room, has an open window and two exits. The open window can be used to climb in through, with the help of a sticking out window pane directly below. The two exits have controlled forcefields, which can be controlled with two sets of red and green buttons adjacent. The flag has to be touched by the pole inside the flagroom, and not the part where it sticks out of the roof. There are also many Vendors, each with names respective to their purpose, that sell multitudes of various things. The raider base consists of a spawn room, with a controllable exit forcefield and a walkway up to the battlement. There are no door exits, apart from a large gate which is rarely used. The only exit used it most probably the battlement, from which raiders jump down from. There is also a John's Cobras/Allies Spawn Room, which consists of spawnpoints, two forcefield doors, and a walkway up to the battlements of the spawn room. Noobish raiders often climb in through the exposed walkway and spawnkill John's Cobras. References 1. ROBLOX Wiki